Batman Revisited
by warrior-within89
Summary: Bruce looses his memory in a fight. Jónn and Diana have to open his subconsious to bring him back. Thus, revisiting what made him the Batman. A tribute to Nolan brother's BATMAN BEGINS and a little BMWW ofcourse!
1. Sleepless

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just for fun and I'm gaining no money out of it.

A/N: A huge thank you to **The-Lady-Isis** for the superfast beta and to **Icha** for her valuable inputs and support.

I was really impressed with the dialogue writing of the Nolan brother's Batman Begins + I had this plot in my head about bruce loosing his memory. So here is it. My first fic – a tribute to the Nolan brother's and the dialogue writers of the film (but there work is only in one of the later chapters. Rest I cooked up) .

This is my first fan fic so plz go easy!!!!.

And plz review............they're worth a lot..................

..................................................................................................................................................................

**Batman Revisited**

CH 1: Sleepless

..................................................................................................................................................................

Diana kept tossing around from side to side. It had been 4 hours and sleep still eluded her. Actually she hadn't slept in the last five days. Not since Bruce had...

How could she sleep when she knew he couldn't? And especially when she...all of them were responsible for it. How could they have been so stupid? He had warned them about it and yet they fell for it anyway. And being the sacrificial lamb he thoughT he was (always assuming that he was the insignificant one), he jumped in to save them (_Hera, Bruce, I hate you for it_). Tears started welling up in her eyes as she remembered that fateful day.

** flashback**

He had got information that Morgaine le Fay was experimenting with some mind magic that would not kill them...but worse make them do her bidding or just render them useless. He asked them to look out for her during missions and never be in a group together so as to make her task easier. Yet just two days after, they seemed to have forgotten about his warning. They were fighting with the Injustice Gang in Metropolis, when they found themselves rounded up. Only Bruce was nowhere to be seen. It was too late before they realised it was a trap and found themselves face to face with a wickedly smiling Morgaine le Fay. She shot out a mystical golden light from what looked like a small mirror towards them.

Bruce was fighting from the shadows, moving effortlessly on his turf when he realised what the Injustice Gang was doing. So the information had been right. The gang was trying to round the league up in place. But what irritated him was how everyone could forget about the warning. Before he could warn them he saw the old witch discharging a golden light from a mirror. He had to think of something fast, very fast. His batarangs couldn't disrupt the magic. Nor can he jump in front of it as it may turn him against the league (which he knew would lead to a big disaster). So he took the thing that was in front of him- Mirror Master's mirror and threw it into the path of the light, hoping it would rebound back on Le Fay.

They all watched in horror as the golden glow neared them. Their brains just shut down as everything was happing so fast. Even the Flash seemed to have got cold feet. Suddenly a mirror appeared out of nowhere and disrupted the rays.

Bruce hoped that the mirror would rebound the rays. But it wasn't a normal mirror. They were the Mirror Master's gateways. Instead of rebounding the mystical rays kept passing on from one mirror to other amongst the many lying around the area until it came in front of a target...a dark figure who could absorb any light.

They watched as the rays bounced around the room from mirror to mirror until they found a target. What they saw next was one thing they didn't want to happen. They watched in horror as the rays struck in Bruce flat on his chest.

Sensing that their plans had been disrupted and knowing that the league was transfixed on what was happening before them, Le Fay and others quietly escaped out of sight.

"NO..."

"BATMAN..." Clark and Diana both shouted together.

While both of them and J'onn hurried towards Bruce, Wally, Shayera and John went for the Injustice Gang only to find an unconscious Mirror Master and a very much knocked-out Joker lying on the floor. As Clark, Diana and J'onn moved towards Bruce he took an apprehensive step backwards and held one of his hands up.

J'onn telepathically called on Clark and Diana. _I know this is hard but he may have been turned against us. Approach carefully_.

But what happened next surprised everyone.

Bruce held out his hand and shouted "STOP! Who are you people and what am I doing here?" He paused "Who am I?"

Before he could ask anything else or anyone could answer him he passed out. Diana rushed to him, angry, heavy, heartbroken: so many emotions running through her. Her eyes got wet but before the first drop of tear could fall, she gathered herself, picked up Bruce and called in her com-link. "Wonder Woman to Watchtower. Request immediate transport for two to med bay." And in a flash of light they were transported.

Clark and J'onn just stood there thinking what the hell just happened. Wally was hauling up the Joker when he heard him mumble, "Poor little batsy lost his brain...owwwww....what will I do without him?" That was it.

Wally knocked the remaining consciousness out of him.

**flashback ends**


	2. Late night rendezvous

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just for fun and I'm gaining no money out of it.

A/N: A huge thank you to **The-Lady-Isis** for the superfast beta and to **Icha** for her valuable inputs and support.

First five chapters i wrote back to back.......all in 5 hrs straight.........

Plz review

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Batman Revisited**

CH 2: Late night rendezvous

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Diana's heart felt heavy. Not finding any solace in the silken sheets of her bed she decided to take a stroll along the Watchtower's corridors. She was wearing a black silk gown. She decided whether to change or not before going out but thought no one would be out at this odd hour, so she went out. She was out just five minutes, watching the stars, taking solace from their beauty when she heard a guttural cry. She ran towards the source of the noise which seemed to have come from the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who it was.

She felt her heart ache terribly when she saw him. He was standing with his back to her with his head hung down, arms spread on the kitchen platform. In one hand was a broken glass with shards piercing his skin. He was bleeding profusely and panting heavily but didn't seem to care about it. "Hera, Bruce, what happened? Are you ok?"

She ran over to him, taking his bleeding hand into her own. She began removing the shards and started soaking up the blood and applying a bandage taken from a cabinet above the platform. She didn't look at him all this time but felt him relax just a bit.

---

Bruce heard someone come behind. He had hoped no one would have heard his cry, he wanted to be alone. But if someone had he wished it would only be her, he couldn't face anyone else. Then he heard her voice, the panic in it. He didn't answer her. She started tending to his hand. He started to calm down as he looked at her, a majestic princess dressed in a black silk gown. He didn't know what it was - her caring nature towards him, her beauty or whatever it was but he felt a lot calmer around her than rest of the others.

She looked at him after she had finished tending to his wounds. She couldn't look at him before, couldn't have let him know she was crying. She needed to be strong. So she only looked at him when she got hold of herself. But as soon as she looked in his eyes her sorrow and regret deepened. She could easily see the hurt, confusion, anger and helplessness in his deep blue eyes. She had never seen him this open, this vulnerable before. He had been like this for the last three days.

"What is the matter, Bruce? Please let me help you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want, Bruce."

"Were we close?"

She was a bit surprised by his question. She suddenly felt hopeful that he might have remembered something. But they had decided to tell him of his Bruce Wayne side only and not of the Batman. She knew that by 'we' he was talking about him and her but she just said, "Bruce, you are the sponsor of the league. So yes we all knew you well and were close as other people don't even get a chance to meet us."

"No. By 'we', I meant you and me."

She still decided to avoid the truth.

"Why would you think so?"

"Wonder Woman..."

"Please Bruce...just call me Diana."

"Diana...I don't really know who I am, who my friends are. All I know about myself is what you people have told me. I've been reading about myself in the papers and I can't believe at the person I am. I just don't feel like I'm this man you all want me to believe I am. I have trouble trusting anybody; I am getting tense around them. But somehow around you I feel...relaxed."

Only Hera knew how much she wanted to tell him about them. Though he had never admitted it that they were closer than friends or colleagues, she knew he felt that way. And now when he was admitting something she couldn't do anything about it. J'onn had told everybody not to stress Bruce by providing him too much information.

"Bruce, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then please tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't know," he sighed. "For the past three days I've been getting these dreams, but I can't see anything clearly; they're all dark and troublesome. It's like just hearing a buzzing noise against a black screen. I can't seem to recollect even a single memory, no matter how hard I try."

She took his hands into hers and gently kissed his bandaged hand. "Bruce, I promise everything will be alright. I'll myself see to it that you get well soon. But for now you just need to relax. Please try to sleep Bruce and I swear we will do something about it in the morning."

Sleep - was that what had been eluding him? Was that why he'd come here? But there was something in her voice that made him believe that sleep would come now, that everything will be all right. So he went back and lay still on his bed, until sleep finally caught him.


	3. Contemplation

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just for fun and I'm gaining no money out of it.

A/N: A huge thank you to **The-Lady-Isis** for the superfast beta and to **Icha** for her valuable inputs and support.

Sorry this one's too short but it felt right to end there.

Plz review

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Batman Revisited**

CH 3: Contemplation

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

She watched him go silently, not saying anything. But his eyes were full of gratitude and she felt confident he was feeling relaxed now. But she herself sat there contemplating their decision to not tell him about his other persona.

**flashback**

They all sat there at the conference table. The mood was sombre, even the everpositive Flash was peculiarly silent. They were waiting to hear from J'onn.

"How is he?" Diana asked as soon as J'onn entered the room.

"He is stable but still unconscious." He saw her shoulders slump. "We are keeping him under continuous observation."

"So what do we do now?" Clark asked the Martian with a pang of sadness in his eyes.

Before the Martian could open his mouth, Wally interjected, "We tell him everything. Right? I can do that stuff really fast." Everyone just shot a tiny glare at him.

"What? I was just trying to help."

"It's not that simple, Wally. You can't put too much burden in one go. He might go into coma," J'onn answered a dejected Wally.

He continued looking at others. "Presently we just tell him about his Bruce Wayne persona. Batman would be too much for him to handle. We let his memories come back itself slowly. If not only then we try something else."

That was what they had decided in their first meeting. But two days later when they realised he was having uncertain dreams they called another meeting.

"I think we should tell him about Batman," Diana said.

"It's too early," J'onn replied.

"But he's already started seeing things, which from his uneasiness I think are very unclear. He hasn't told me anything but I can sense it from the uneasy way in which he sleeps. I heard him grunting today in his sleep. We should help it make it clear for him."

"Yeah I heard him too," Wally added.

"But I agree with J'onn, Diana. It's too early. And he'll only push himself too much if he knew everything," Clark said.

"So are we supposed to just wait and watch?"

** flashback ends**

It was almost time for morning. But her eyes started to feel heavy. Before she drifted off to sleep, she swore she wouldn't just wait and watch. She couldn't. With that knowledge, she drifted into slumber.

She slept peacefully until an emergency alarm started blaring in the med bay.


	4. There must be something we can do

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just for fun and I'm gaining no money out of it.

A/N: A huge thank you to **The-Lady-Isis** for the superfast beta and to **Icha** for her valuable inputs and support.

Again this one's too short but it felt right to end there. Also next one will be a pretty long one.

Plz review

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Batman Revisited**

CH 4: There must be something we can do

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Diana was abruptly awakened when she heard the emergency alarm from the med bay. What she saw made her think she was still asleep, probably having a nightmare. She saw J'onn rushing into the med bay with Bruce in his hands, probably unconscious. She was too stunned too say anything or to listen to what J'onn was shouting. Suddenly a hand touched her and she knew it was happening in real. It was Clark.

"Diana, are you alright?"

"What...what happened? Why are they rushing him like that? Why is J'onn so tense?" she stammered. Tears had started flowing out of her eyes by now.

"I think he suffered a stroke. I was woken by J'onn's screaming as well."

He noticed Diana had started crying, so he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "He'll fight back. Everything will be all right, Diana."

"It better be, Clark, it better be", was all she could say between sobs.

.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

J'onn finally came out of the med bay with a grim look on his face. Seeing his expression Diana couldn't even summon the courage to speak. So it was Clark who asked, "What happened, J'onn? How is he?"

"I'm sorry, Superman, but he has slipped into coma. He suffered a stroke this morning; the magic is effecting him more now. The more he tries to remember the more his problems compound."

"Can't you give him something?" Clark asked.

"That wouldn't have any effect. I tried to go into his mind to make it easier for him to remember, but his conscious memory seems to have sealed itself off, even what we have told him these past few days."

"How long can he sustain it?" Clark asked grimly.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I really don't know."

Diana thought she was about to explode. With whatever courage she had left she asked Jónn slowly but sternly, "There....must...be...something...we...can...do..."

J'onn looked at her for a second and then said, "There is one thing though, but it's dangerous. In this state he might remain in coma, but he'll be alive. But after the procedure he may not make it."

Suddenly Diana's warrior instincts kicked in. She stopped crying and said resolutely, "Living like this isn't living, J'onn. And whatever it is I'm sure Bruce can take it. He always has. He is a warrior, J'onn."

"The procedure I'm suggesting requires opening up his deep subconscious. I hope all his memories would be there. But opening everything suddenly may..."

But Diana interjected. "Do it, J'onn, and I'll go with you, into his mind."

J'onn hesitated for a second. He couldn't refuse an angry Amazon. But he also realized this was the best possible chance Bruce had of returning to normal. But could Diana handle being inside Bruce's brain?

"What is bothering you J'onn?" Diana asked.

"Diana, you remember the mission with Dr. Destiny? You asked me what my worst nightmare was. Well it's being inside Bruce's brain. I've been there Diana, trust me its not a good place. It would be better if you let me go alone."

"I can take whatever it is, J'onn." Though she herself didn't knew if she could. But what she couldn't take was the thought of Bruce slipping away from her. "And you might want someone he cares about to be there when he remembers stuff."

After listening to Diana's logic he finally agreed, and they started preparing for the procedure.

Before they went in Clark wished them luck and prayed that all three of them would be all right.

"Before we go in Diana I want you to know that whatever emotions you feel inside, he would be feeling ten times more," J'onn said.

Diana simply nodded her head and said, "Let's go".


	5. Batman Revisited

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just for fun and I'm gaining no money out of it. The dialogues in bold are taken as it is from Batman Begins. Also many of the scenes described are from it too. These are my favourite parts of the film and hence my tribute to them.

A/N: A huge thank you to **The-Lady-Isis** for the superfast beta and to **Icha** for her valuable inputs and support.

Every time a ................ comes it means a change of scene. Here the scene changes are sudden and a bit zigzag because they're opening up the subconscious. Memories will come like that. Bear with me for this one. I started out describing in detail but then curtailed on the descriptions and laid more importance on just the dialogues.........

Plz review

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Batman Revisited**

CH 5: Batman Revisited

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They were staring down a dark cave hearing loud flapping noises. When suddenly, a large number of bats swirled right through them. They saw a little boy lying there, rolling and screaming in fear as the bats went around him. He lay there curled up, with his eyes closed until he heard a voice. A man who seemed to be his father came down for him on a rope. "**It's okay. It's okay. You'll be okay Bruce."**

They could feel the intense warmth and love that was radiating from the man.

Suddenly, they were travelling in a train. There was little Bruce again standing in front of his parents. "**Did you build this train dad**?" he asked.

His father nodded his head and said, "**Gotham's been good to our family, but the city's been suffering. People less fortunate than us have been enduring very hard times**. **It is our duty to help them Bruce.**"

Now, they were in an opera. On stage some dark creatures were climbing down on the ropes and they started feeling uneasy. They saw little Bruce feeling the same way perhaps he was remembering about the bats. His father sensed his apprehension and told his wife, "**let's go."**

They were now walking down a dark alley. Little Bruce was in between his parents. Suddenly a shabby looking man came their way and held his gun out. **"Wallets, jewellery. Come on fast,"** he demanded. Both his parents suddenly held Bruce tighter. They (J'onn and Diana) could feel the intense protective love that the parents were feeling towards their son.

Then they went through the nightmare that Bruce had been going through every night for the past thirty years. They saw the fateful shots, the dropping of pearls, the flow of blood. They watched in horror as so many emotions ran through them- horror, shock, despair, heartbreak, abandonement words failed to describe it. They saw Bruce crying, hunched over his parents.

"**It's okay. Don't be afraid.**" It was what his father said before his last breath. And then they saw the look in Bruce's eyes. They knew the little child was lost forever.

They were now in the manor. Little Bruce was with Alfred. "**It was my fault Alfred, I made them leave**," he said. They could feel the guilt and resentment flowing through him.

The scene changed; Bruce was grown up. He was standing in a dark alley talking to a man. He was handing over his coat to the man. "**Be careful with who sees you with that. They're gonna come looking for me,**" he said. "**Who?**" the man asked.

"**Everyone.**" And the he ran away towards a ship.

The scenes and places changed more frequently. They saw Bruce running from place to place like a homeless man. They saw him living amongst the criminals understanding them. They felt the emotions going through him- **pity at first, fear before crime, thrill of success**. But he never became one of them.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They were now standing in what looked like a prison cell. A well dressed man was talking to Bruce.

**Are you so desperate to fight criminals that you lock yourself in to take them on one at a time? he asked Bruce.**

**Actually, there were seven of them.**

**I counted six, Mr. Wayne.**

**How do you know my name?**

**The world is too small for someone like Bruce Wayne to disappear...no matter how deep he chooses to sink.**

**Who are you?**

**My name is merely Ducard, but I speak for Ra's al Ghul...a man greatly feared by the criminal underworld. A man who can offer you a path.**

**What makes you think I need a path?**

**Someone like you is only here by choice. You have been exploring the criminal fraternity...but whatever your original intentions...you have become truly lost.**

**And what path can Ra's al Ghul offer?**

**The path of a man who shares his hatred of evil...and wishes to serve true justice. The path of the League of Shadows.**

**You're vigilantes.**

**No, no, no, A vigilante is just a man, lost in the scramble for his own gratification. He can be destroyed or locked up. But if you make yourself more than just a man...if you devote yourself to an idea...and if they can't stop you...then you become something else entirely.**

**Which is?**

**Legend, Mr. Wayne.**

**................................................................................................................................................**...........................................................................................................................................................

Bruce was standing outside a huge wooden door.

He pushed it open and went inside; it was dark. He was feeling very cold and extremely exhausted. He could barely walk. Suddenly, the man who visited him in the jail, came in front of him. There was also a bald man with a moustache seated on a throne-like chair. Bruce thought he was Ra's Al Ghul, the man that Ducard talked about.

But before he could say anything Ducard came to him and said,

**What are you seeking?**

**I seek...the means to fight injustice. To turn fear...against those who prey on the fearful.**

**To manipulate the fears in others...you must first master your own.**

**Are you ready to begin?**

**I can...I can barely stand.**

**Death does not wait for you to be ready! Death is not considerate or fair! And make no mistake, here you face death.**

And then he tried to kick Bruce but he blocked it. Then they started fighting. In between Ducard called out to Bruce**-**

**Tiger. Jujitsu. Panther. You're skilled. But this is not a dance. And you are afraid. But not of me. Tell us, Mr. Wayne......what do you fear?**

**................................................................................................................................................**..........................................................................................................................................................

Ducard and Bruce were standing next to each other, when Ducard asked**- And do you still feel responsible for your parents' death?**

**My anger outweighs my guilt.**

**You have learned to bury your guilt with anger. I will teach you to confront it and to face the truth.**

Next they were standing out in open on thick ice, with swords in hand and armor on their body prepared to fight.

**You know how to fight six men. We can teach you how to engage six hundred.**

**You know how to disappear. We can teach you to become truly invisible.**

The scene then changed again to a dark room.

**lnvisible?** **Bruce asked sceptically.**

**The ninja understands that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility.**

And a host of ninjas that were hanging there but were not visible suddenly came into sight.

Then they saw Bruce training hard day by day achieving perfection in every martial art possible, in art of disappearing and deception.

**Ninjitsu employs explosive powders.**

**As weapons? **

**Or distractions.** **Theatricality and deception are powerful agents. You must become more than just a man in the mind of your opponent.**

They were on ice again.

**Always mind your surroundings. **Ducard said as he traded a blow with Bruce.

He made Bruce fall and walked a bit farther. Then he said-

**Your parents' death was not your fault...It was your father's.**

This aggravated Bruce and he made a go at Ducard with his sword. But he blocked it and continued.

**Anger does not change the fact that your father failed to act.**

**The man had a gun. **Bruce retorted back angrily.

**Would that stop you?**

**I've had training.**

At this Ducard got aggravated and started hitting Bruce with his sword, which he repeatedly blocked. In between blows Ducard shouted-

**The training is nothing. WILL...IS...EVRYTHING. **

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**I know the rage that drives you.**

**That impossible anger strangling the grief, until the memory of your loved one is just...poison in your veins.**

**And one day, you catch yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed...so you'd be spared your pain.**

**Your anger gives you great power. But if you let it, it will destroy you...as it almost did me.**

**What stopped it?**

**Vengeance.**

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Bruce was fully dressed as a ninja and was standing face to face with Ducard. It seemed as if Bruce had finished his training with them. Ducard began saying-

**You've traveled the world to understand the criminal mind and conquer your fears. But a criminal is not complicated.**

**And what you really fear is inside yourself. You fear your own power.**

**You fear your anger......the drive to do great or terrible things.**

**Now you must journey inwards. You are ready.**

**Breathe. Breathe. Breathe in your fears. Face them.**

**To conquer fear, you must become fear. You must bask in the fear of other men.**

**And men fear most what they cannot see. You have to become a terrible thought.**

**A wrath. You have to become an idea!**

**Feel terror cloud your senses. Feel its power to distort. To control.**

**And know that this power can be yours.**

**Embrace your worst fear. Become one with the darkness. **

**Focus. Concentrate. Master your senses. You cannot leave any sign.**

**................................................................................................................................................**.........................................................................................................................................................

Bruce was now sitting in what seemed to be like an aircraft. He was sitting across Alfred talking to him. Alfred asked him-

**Are you coming back to Gotham for long, sir?**

**As long as it takes.**

**I want to show the people...their city doesn't belong to the criminals and the corrupt.**

**In the depression, your father nearly bankrupted Wayne Enterprises....combating poverty.**

**He believed his example could inspire the wealthy of Gotham to save their city.**

**Did it?**

**In a way. Their murder shocked the wealthy and the powerful into action.**

**People need dramatic examples to shake them out of apathy, and I can't do that as Bruce Wayne.**

**As a man...I'm flesh and blood, I can be ignored, destroyed.**

**But as a symbol...As a symbol, I can be incorruptible.I can be everlasting.**

**What symbol?**

**Something elemental....something terrifying.**

**I assume that as you take on the underworld...this symbol is a persona to protect those you care about from reprisals?**

**................................................................................................................................................**..........................................................................................................................................................

Bruce was standing in front of a beautiful woman, looking at her with expectant eyes, hoping she'd see through his facade. Apparently she couldn't because she told him-

**Bruce...deep down you may still be that same great kid you used to be. But it's not who you are underneath...it's what you do that defines you.**

**................................................................................................................................................**...........................................................................................................................................................

Suddenly each and every memory Bruce had started whizzing past them. They saw it all and felt it all. The intense physical pain when Bruce broke his back. The strong determination to come back from impossible. They saw Jason's death , felt the deep grief Bruce felt then. They felt the self-guilt for ruining the lives of his parents, Alfred, Jason, Dick, Barbara, Tim. They felt as if everything that they chose or like it was marked for doom. But then they saw an image of Diana. They saw her in various moods and a new feeling, a feeling of intense love paralleled only by the love for his parents. They felt his need to keep himself away from Diana, so that he wouldn't destroy her. They felt the heartache only he felt up till now, every time he rejected Diana. They felt him going through the daily nightmares for years.

So many emotions filled them that they both started screaming. Clark didn't know what was going inside and his tension was increasing exponentially. Bruce's heart rate had increased to abnormal levels. Clark panicked, he didn't know what to do. Suddenly Bruce flat lined, and the connection between him and J'onn and Diana was broken. Diana couldn't believe the heart monitor when she came to her senses. She hugged Bruce tightly and started shouting. "NO, BRUCE...you can't leave us...you can't leave me...come back, Bruce...I LOVE YOU..." That outburst even surprised her. But she didn't care, all she wanted was to have Bruce back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly Bruce shouted and sat up as if someone had just given him a huge shock of electricity. The heart monitor beeped furiously. All three others were dumbstruck at what they just saw. But before they could say anything they saw Bruce return to his Batman persona. He ripped the cords of the body and stormed straight out of the med bay.

"BRUCE, WAIT!" Diana shouted and ran after him, but was stopped by J'onn.

"Leave him alone for a while. He's been through hell in matter of minutes. Remember what we experienced at last was just one tenth of what he actually experienced."

Diana understood and felt so sorrowful for Bruce. It was these emotions at last that had made her realise what a truly great man Bruce was and made her love for him much stronger.

"I will wait for you, Bruce, for as long as you need. And I'll be with you whenever you need me," Diana said with her eyes closed, to no one in particular, but to herself.


End file.
